El taller de sastrería de Enbizaka
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Sus kimonos, cada uno de ellos, fueron considerados una obra de arte. Incluso el último de ellos. Esta es la historia de Byakura Gesso, el dueño del taller de sastrería de Enbizaka. 10069


**Notas del fanfic:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad, ni la canción Enbizaka no shitateya de Luka Megurine.

Dedicado a Sebi-sempai que necesitaba un Byakuran muy malo~

Pues este proyecto lo habia comenzado ya hace tiempo pero apenas lo termine owo

Espero les guste

Un cambio drastico del clasico humor que escribo

Los dejo leyendo

* * *

><p><strong>El taller de sastrería de Enbizaka<strong>

Cuenta una historia; de un hombre joven bello y talentoso, vivía cómodamente en la aldea de Enbizaka. Las acciones de tal hombre eran famosas por todos, nadie en el pueblo negaba de su habilidad, además de su atractivo y talentos, sus modales eran excepcionales.

Sus kimonos, cada uno de ellos, fueron considerados una obra de arte. Incluso el último de ellos.

Jamás nadie hubiera sospechado como realmente era ese hombre. Ni siquiera después de aquella semana llena de terribles acontecimientos. Todo se descubrió hasta que su alma fue llevada al inframundo.

Algunos de sus conocidos reclamaban que él no era malo, sino que el culpable era AQUELLA persona que tanto nombraba y que parecía causarle tanto sufrimiento.

Amor.

Cupido fue el culpable. La envidia y la ignorancia colaboraron en el crimen.

Esta es la historia de Byakura Gesso, el dueño del taller de sastrería de Enbizaka.

/

Mi madre partió hace poco, un año después de padre, dejándome a cargo del negocio familiar; ella decía que no habría problema de mantener nuestra fama como siempre, pues había heredado el encanto de mi progenitor y la creatividad de ella.

Ya mi lugar estaba puesto en este pueblo, era hora de mostrarles lo que podía ofrecerles.

Y para mi suerte, el primero en probar mi talento fue él.

-konichuwa.- contesto levantando el letrero de tela en la entrada.- busco al encargado de aquí.

-bienvenido.- respondí cortésmente saliendo del taller para verlo; mis ojos quedaron maravillados ante su forma.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Mi primer cliente resulto ser un joven tan hermoso como las sakuras floreciendo, sus cabellos índigos y cortos, sus ojo azul como el mar en penumbra y el otro rojo como una flor de lycoris, su piel blanca lucia tan tersa, perfecta y suave; un adolescente cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro me hechizo al instante.

-¿en qué le puedo servir?- le hable cortésmente sonriéndole. No podía apartar la vista de él.

-kufufu un traje, uno elegante, es para una ocasión especial.

-por supuesto, pase.

Abrí la puerta al salón probador, donde se tomaban las medidas y podían ver completado su trabajo gracias a los espejos que simulaban paredes. Aunque lo malo es que le llegaba todo el ruido de la calle, quizás por los materiales tan dañados.

Tuve el gusto ese día de conocer todo sobre él, sus gustos, sus disgustos, la estructura completa de su cuerpo. Los dioses me bendijeron regalándome ese hermoso "Eva".

Días después le entregue un kimono digno de él, veía complacido mi trabajo; era una prenda de un azul tan intenso como su ojo izquierdo, adornado con discretas flores de loto y enredaderas, la cinta de un color más claro e inocente que el de la prenda, amarrado con un listón plateado que brillaba como sus piercings.

-perfecto.- miró las mangas, un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Ahora era más precioso que un ángel.- es hermoso.

-lo sé.- suspire sin quitarle mi mirada de encima.

Los siguientes trabajos fueron cada vez más y más sublimes, medio mundo aplaudía a mi arte sin darse cuenta quien era la musa en mis diseños.

A mi apreciado dios le ofrecí mis mejores dotes, él era el único que podía lucirlas de tan perfecta forma, en su divino cuerpo mis prendas solo se ajustaban a su belleza.

Mi amado Mukuro Rokudo. El único hijo de un feudal poderoso del estado. Muchos le consideraban solo un niño caprichoso.

Seguí viéndolo frecuentemente, siempre complacido de mi labor.

-¡ah!- me dio un golpe en mi mano cuando la aguja penetro su piel.- idiota, ten más cuidado.

-fufufu lo siento.- Tome su mano y bese aquella pequeña gota de sangre.- disculpe.

Algunos comenzaban a decir que el gran hijo del feudal Spade se había enamorado, un error contando que estaba comprometido desde su nacimiento; esos rumores comenzaron solo porque el interesante niño visitaba la casa de un campesino, otros incluso comentaron que era mi amante, fufufu, no negare la verdad.

Estaba impaciente por que Mukuro Rokudo terminase como "el esposo de Gesso".

Me había decidido a que ese día hablaría con él para proponerle matrimonio, pero no llegaba a la hora de siempre, estuve esperándolo mucho tiempo. Entonces cuando iba a cerrar mi tienda entro mi amada musa, escondiéndose de su orgulloso padre.

-Confeccióname para hoy mismo un kimono blanco con una capa negra.- me miro directamente a los ojos, sigh, no podré declararme por el momento.

Empecé a tomarle las medidas, fui inmediatamente por unas tijeras dejándole solo un momento, cuando regrese él ya se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación.

-esta noche huiré.- un delicado sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, con el rostro más angelical que haya visto.- estoy enamorado.

-¿en serio?- era tan orgulloso que no aceptaría nombrar a aquel por el que cometería dicho crimen, así es mi Mukuro- kun.

-kufufu te esperare aquí.

Le prepare un kimono blanco de adornos plateados digno de su perfección, el obi era rojo con un yomi negro rodeando su delgada cintura, lucía increíblemente virginal; prepare una segunda pieza de saco negro para borrar de su cuerpo esa apariencia tan femenina. Me miro complacido y sonriéndome una última vez antes de nuestra unión.

Debía arreglar también mi conjunto, uno que vaya en perfecta armonía con el de mi futuro marido, no puedo defraudarlo el día de nuestra boda. Compre un par de anillos hechos en oro blanco, el suyo poseía una pequeña aguamarina, seguramente le gustará.

Estaba dispuesto a irme con él hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Me quede esperándolo en mi taller todo el tiempo, le había preparado un camino alumbrado con velas hasta mi habitación donde la cama adornada con pétalos de gardenias nos estaba esperando.

Pero tardaba demasiado.

El tiempo se estaba burlando de mí. Me ridiculizaba.

Las flores blancas empezaban a pudrirse, se tornaban en un horrible color amarillo. La cera de las velas terminaría por derretirse completamente.

Al final, todo se sumió en oscuridad.

Mukuro- kun no vino, me abandono. Me arrodille, apretando con fuerza mis manos, mordiendo los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar; pensando que fue lo que hice mal para merecerme este trato por parte suya.

Fue justo en ese momento que se escucho el sonido de la puerta deslizándose.

-¿quién está ahí?- grite furioso al intruso, pero solo vi su silueta.

Me acerque poco a poco, de pasar a ser una silueta negra comenzó a aclararse para vislumbrar el kimono que le había creado a mi pareja, abrí completamente mis ojos al reconocer la figura.

-¡Byakuran!- mi Mukuro-kun, se lanzo a mí, aferrándose a mi pecho.- lo siento, lo siento tanto, perdóname, llegue tarde.

-está bien.- le abrace instintivamente dejando que mis manos acariciaran su espalda.- te perdono.

-gracias.- me miro feliz acercando sus labios a los míos, compartiendo el primero de muchos besos futuros.

-te amo Mukuro-kun.- le tome de la mano y puse en su dedo anular el anillo que le había comprado, él miro complacido mi regalo y vio inocentemente el que yo traía puesto, era el símbolo de nuestro pacto.

-también te amo.- me abrazo del cuello, me jalo hacia él hasta que terminamos cayendo en la cama.- Byakuran… hazme el amor…

-lo haré, pero quizás sea muy brusco contigo, me hiciste enojar.- le abrace con todas mis fuerzas, no quise esconderle la verdad.

-no importa, soy tuyo, destrózame si lo deseas.

Le tome del rostro y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo, reímos traviesamente pegando nuestros cuerpos, uniéndolo en uno solo. Disfrutaríamos cada segundo de nuestra luna de miel.

El canto del gallo despertó al pueblo de Enbizaka, rasque mis ojos somnolientos viendo la cama que compartí con mi esposo, ya no se encontraba, solo vi su kimono disperso en el suelo.

Lo único que encontré fue un maniquí roto que jamás había visto, con el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo desprendido. ¿Por qué Mukuro-kun se enojaría?, ¿Por qué abandono su anillo? Debía tener una buena razón como para desquitarse con un muñeco.

Tuve que volver a esperar a mi esposo.

Esta vez el tiempo de espera duro 10 años.

Y empecé a trabajar.

En esa larga temporada mejore mis habilidades, recordaba las frases de mi madre mientras recortaba la tela de los kimonos que tenía frente a mí: "entre más se afilen mejor cortarán". También pasaron por mi mente los recuerdos de mi padre, especialmente cada vez que veía los animales disecados de la sala, esa lechuza blanca es mi favorita, además como los conservaba: los embalsamaba y luego los dejaba en un ambiente tan frío como las montañas.

Enbizaka seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, en cierta forma, era aburrido no presenciar algún cambio.

Uno de mis clientes más distinguidos, y gran amigo mío, me aviso del día en que mi esposo regreso.

-Byakuran-sama.- era un joven de cabello verde azulado, se caracterizaba por ser rico en propiedades ganaderas, con él era al único que le pude contar todo sobre mi esposo y yo.- Mukuro ha vuelto.

Entonces salimos del taller, corriendo hasta llegar a la calle principal.

Era verdad, Mukuro Rokudo había vuelto; estaba sobre un caballo negro, llevando puesto una simple yukata de azul grisáceo. Fue directo al hogar de su padre; quizás le llego la noticia de su funeral.

Todas las mujeres, y algunos hombres, hablaban de lo guapo que se había vuelto. Su cabello se había alargado bastante, estaba más delgado pero aun así había mejorado sus músculos, era más hermoso que antes. Pero también más atrayente y eso era un problema.

Tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento regresara a nuestro hogar. Pero nunca le vi llegar. Creí que quizás seguía enojado conmigo pero ¿en qué?, ¿por trabajar tanto?

Mis dudas fueron resueltas al siguiente día.

-Byakuran-sama.

-humm, ¿Qué pasa?- le conteste a mi cliente frecuente.

-… ¿de verdad Mukuro es su esposo?

-claro que sí Kikyo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-es que es muy popular en el pueblo, quizás en estos momentos le esté engañando. No deseo que sufra Byakuran-sama.

-sé que es popular, y lo aprovecha, a saber cuántas veces me ha traicionado.- detuve momentáneamente de recortar la tela.- pero es mi esposo.

Pero, ¿Por qué la necesidad de serme infiel cuando tiene a alguien como yo? Me gustaría verlo cuando regresa a casa…

Lástima, quizás esta enojado por lo mucho que trabajo. Pero aun así debo seguir trabajando.

A la mañana siguiente di un paseo por el pueblo, hace mucho que no lo hacía, parece que después de tanto tiempo esto no ha cambiado para nada; el ambiente está plagado de un aire amable y tranquilo. Caminaba por la calle principal cuando lo vi, ¿Quién era esa mujer de largo y lacio cabello purpura que le acompañaba? Llevaba un hermoso kimono morado con flores doradas; parecía tan amistoso con ella.

No pude soportar mirar aquello, termine dando la vuelta para correr de nuevo a mi taller, sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban.

Tengo que trabajar. Pongo en mis manos un par de tijeras y empiezo a recortar el kimono frente a mí aunque las lágrimas no dejen de caer.

Mukuro- kun es tan cruel… pero aun así lo amo tanto…

Al día siguiente algo extraño paso en el vecindario, un crimen sucedió, una mujer fue asesinada. Las parejas empezaban a inquietarse por ello y caminaban con cautela.

Entonces lo volví a ver.

Mukuro- kun se veía tan triste, ¿Qué le paso?, estaba acompañado por un tierno e inocente jovencito de cabello castaño y en forma de picos, sus ojos parecían brillar con el sol, llevaba una hermosa cinta naranja en su cintura; parecía reconfortarle, ¿Por qué si estas tan mal no me pides a mí que te ayude? Parece que ese es el tipo de hombres que te gustan…

Pero tengo que seguir trabajando, pongo sobre mis manos un par de tijeras, mis hinchados ojos miran con pesar la banda que tengo que arreglar.

Por Mukuro- kun tengo que trabajar.

El barrio ha empeorado, otro crimen ha pasado, ahora un joven fue asesinado y de una forma bastante brutal. Ahora tanto hombres como mujeres estaban alarmados.

Me encuentro por mi camino a Kikyo quien arreglaba una carreta para irse del pueblo.

-Oho Byakuran- sama, me alegra verlo. Debería irse pronto de aquí, ¿sabe lo que ha estado pasando?

-sí, dos crímenes han sucedido, ¿Qué extraño no? En este pueblo tan tranquilo habita un bestial asesino, da miedo.- sonreí torpemente.

-lo sé, por eso me voy, no quiero que mi esposo y hermana corran peligro.- entonces miro a Zakuro y a la pequeña Bluebell.- tenga mucho cuidado.

-gracias Kikyo, estaré prevenido.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, ellos empezaron a salir por el arco principal de Enbizaka. Qué envidia ver a una familia tan unida.

Seguí caminando, preguntándome si por ello estará tan preocupado mi esposo. Pero en cuanto lo vi me quite esa duda. Estaba junto a un niño quizás 8 u 10 años, rubio, juguetón a más no poder, quizás demasiado travieso porque llevaba una banda diminuta en su nariz; ese niño le pedía a mi esposo que le comprara una horquilla amarilla, él solo le miraba con una sonrisa cumpliéndole el capricho al infante.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Mukuro-kun? ¡Rastrero! ¡De verdad que eres despreciable! En ti no se puede confiar.

No importa.

Pero debo seguir trabajando, pongo en mis manos un par de tijeras, que extraño… ¿desde cuándo eran de este color?

¡Finalmente he conseguido terminar mi trabajo! Que orgulloso me siento, esta vez Mukuro- kun estará más que contento por su regalo. Pero como él no viene a mí, entonces tendré que ir yo hacia él.

_Las tijeras tienen dos hojas_

_Realizan su cometido uniéndose y rasgándose una con otra._

_Al igual que una pareja que se lleva bien._

_Es lo que mi madre solía decir._

_El kimono morado, la cinta naranja, la horquilla amarilla; las pongo sobre un maniquí idéntico a ti querido esposo. ¿No crees que mi nueva obra sea toda una belleza?_

_¿Ahora me amarás?_

Toco la puerta, él lleva ropa de luto, me mira a los ojos y solo tres palabras bastaron para que el mundo se detuviera por completo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Me congelo, aprieto con fuerzas mis puños, él ve extrañado mi obra y se da cuenta de algo. Me mira con sus ojos en blanco y yo solo atino a abrazarle, al fin se ha dado cuenta del daño que me ha hecho.

Al día siguiente todo está hecho un caos; las noticias corren por todas las casas: "¡una familia ha sido asesinada!" Una esposa, el hermano de ella y el único hijo de esa pareja. Del padre solo se sabe que desapareció.

-De verdad que hay humanos enfermos, ¿no crees Mukuro- kun?

Te sonrió aunque mis ojos irradien una profunda ira, debes ser castigado cariño, ¡me has tratado como a un desconocido!

Pero no puedo odiarte, no a ti, no a mi hermosa musa.

Lamo tu cuello, ¿te sientes mal?, apenas si puedes respirar; beso esos deliciosos carmesís labios mientras nos unimos en un solo cuerpo, extrañaba tanto tu anatomía que no quiero salir de tu cálido interior, te abrazo con todas mis fuerzas mientras dejo mi semilla en tu interior.

¿Por qué lloras? Estoy siendo amable contigo después de todo lo que hiciste.

Ya no dolerá más, amor. Estas tijeras teñidas en rojo también te aman, sabes. Debes estar feliz, empezaremos de nuevo.

¡Tú serás mi mejor obra!

Pero lo más importante, es que ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

Te amo, Mukuro- kun.

_Entonces las filosas hojas ensangrentadas empezaban a trabajar en su nueva labor…_

/

Fueron años los que se necesitaron para que Enbizaka estuviera de nuevo en paz.

El sastre Byakuran Gesso se había vuelto la persona más respetable y amada de todo el pueblo; por ello cuando dejo de atender su taller todos los habitantes se preocuparon.

Algunos admitieron que últimamente se comportaba extraño, siempre le pedía gran cantidad de hielo al pescador, además hablaba de un esposo que nadie jamás conoció.

Entonces se lanzaron a su búsqueda. Tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarlo.

El hombre había muerto de un ataque de corazón. Pero se le veía profundamente feliz.

Byakuran protegía con sumo cariño un extraño ataúd de cristal, dentro de este había bloques de hielo que parecían flores, adornando al hermoso "maniquí" de cabellos azules que vestía el más sublime ropaje de luto.

Pero el príncipe que dormía no era un muñeco.

En su mano derecha, exactamente en el dedo anular, un anillo representaba la unión que tenía con el hombre que tanto le amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Dudas a resolver:

Mukuro frecuentaba el taller de Byakuran porque ahi se reunia con Chrome, pues podían hablar tras las paredes (el fic menciona que el ruido se escucha facilmente)

Mukuro solo utilizo a Byakuran, no tuvo ni la amabilidad de preguntar por su nombre.

Cuando Byakuran recibe a Mukuro en su "supuesta boda" solo se trataba de un maniqui que habia dejado Mukuro, declarando que el trje solo lo necesitaria ese día. Todo lo demás es por parte de la dañada mente de Gesso.

Chrome es la esposa, Tsuna su hermano y Ken el hijo de ellos dos.

Mukuro solo regreso por la muerte de su padre.

Kikyo jamas supo la verdad.

El final no necesita explicación XDDDDDD

Bueno gracias y los veo en otro fic, see ya!


End file.
